


Overly Care

by TiradaCheo



Series: Sanders Sides Fics in English [1]
Category: Sanders Sides, Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: Comedy, One-Shot, magic (mentioned), sort of panic attack i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-15 00:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11795064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiradaCheo/pseuds/TiradaCheo
Summary: Anxiety returns to his room tired of hanging out with the rest of parts of Thomas' personality. But something here is not exactly how should be…





	Overly Care

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Nadmierna opiekuńczość](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11320254) by [TiradaCheo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiradaCheo/pseuds/TiradaCheo). 



> Ok, one important thing - This fanfiction wasn’t originally in English. This is translation from my native language. So, in Polish there is expression, idiom: “drzeć z kimś koty”. That’s mean “have an argument with someone” but litteraly that’s mean: “tearing the cats with someone”(like paper). I have to explain this because I couldn’t translate this idiom.
> 
> I was asked by my sister to translate my own fanfiction into English. I’m grateful to person who corrected it, it was really nice and helpful! But even if he did it, there still may be some mistakes. I’m sorry for them, it’s my fault.  
> I think it’s all.  
> Enjoy! …?

Anxiety got up from the floor and went to his room. He’s had enough socializing with the others. He was tired of it.

At the beginning it wasn’t so bad. He was sitting peacefully on the couch, on phone just minding his own business. Later Morality came. Ok. For a moment they were sitting in silence, but it was obvious that Patton really wanted to say something. It was strange that he didn’t start talking right after coming in. Though, the moment Anxiety looked at him, he took as a permission so he started talking. Perhaps he just didn’t want to disturb and he waited until Anxiety payed attention to him. It was impossible to ignore Morality for a long time, as it would take too much stubbornness and callousness.

\- Anxiety… - he started with a huge smile.

\- Yeah?

\- Are you busy right now? – Patton was grinning all the time.

\- Eh… No? – Anxiety hesitated.

\- Great! – he said, then ran out of the room. However, Anxiety didn’t have to wonder for a long time, where had moral personality gone, because soon he came back with Prince.

And tearing cats started.

To be exact, Patton and Roman brought pile of papers with photos of little fluffy animals. Morality said that he needed some photos of cats and they couldn’t be cut out, only carefully teared, and he wanted their help with that. Anxiety had no idea, what those photos were for and why they couldn’t use scissors, but he decided not to ask. It was very likely that even if he asked, answer wouldn’t make sense or he wouldn’t even get one at all. Morality was really good at avoiding answering questions, he didn’t want to answer.

Some time has passed, being spent on tearing out cats, and occasionally alternative little animals which Paton deemed necessary. Tearing ended, though, when row started. Row.

Medium size, long-haired black and white bitch entered the room. Puppy Thomas agreed to take care of, when her owners had gone with an important family visit. Of course her physical form was found outside this area, in real Thomas’ house, but her presence affected his psyche, so that personalities had to take care of dog too, until owners took her back.

Row threw herself at Anxiety, who slipped off the couch earlier and was sitting on the floor, which meant that he was an ideal target for some licking. Being overwhelmed by this little but heavy ball of love and enthusiasm, he couldn’t count on the other two personalities’ rescue, because they looked at him with amusement.

Finally, after a long battle (including stroking and scratching on the belly), Anxiety managed to push Row away from his face. What’s worse, he couldn’t even be angry at her because it was impossible. She was too cute. He had enough, though. Now he needed only an excuse…

\- I can see that you’ve found your love Anxiety. I’m jealous – Prince chuckled.

\- Shut up, Princey – Anxiety growled and then returned to his room unchallenged and unquestioned.

He sighed with relief when he stood in the doorway. During tearing pictures he didn’t dare to speak to neither Patton nor Roman. Even when they asked him about something, he was answering with monosyllables. He had nothing against the other two, simply he knew that if he let himself talk freely, this would end up in a quarrel with Prince. It didn’t matter what the topic was, usually it ended up in an argument. Being polar opposites obliged. Anxiety didn’t want to ruin Morality’s mood. He and Prince probably would have fun arguing, but it would’ve ruined the atmosphere that was created by Patton.

He entered his dark room and door closed behind him. By itself. He immediately looked at it. He could swear that he didn’t touch it. Certainly it was only aeration. Definitely. Doesn’t matter that all windows in room were closed and they were covered by heavy dark curtains. It had to be aeration, right? Perhaps Logic or somebody else has accidentally closed the door. Which was opening inwards.

Anxiety tried to hold his fears under control and think positive in this situation, like everyone kept reminding him to, but it didn’t help. His internal anxiety forced him to look around vigilantly and tense the muscles in case of a sudden escape. Maybe it would work and he would’ve escaped in case of something instead of freezing in place.

Everything seemed fine, just… the room was a little stuffy. It’s hard to be surprised, he was wearing his inseparable hoodie and wasn’t here entrance for fresh air…

He felt light cool wind on his face. It was nice. He closed his eyes, enjoying this feeling but opened them instantly. Wind. Immediately he came to the windows and uncovered the curtains. One of the windows was slightly open. How?!

Ok, something strange happened here. Anxiety slowly slid the curtain and unsurely moved away from the window. Throwing quick glances at every corner in room (several times at the closet) he sat on the bed.

Perhaps this wasn’t so bad…? Or maybe he’d rather spent this night somewhere else? For safety. He hesitated. But where? In the common room? This could be a great idea but Row’s bed was there. She was really sociable dog but he would rather not disturb her or stress her without a good reason. After all it’s not her home, full of unfamiliar smells, she would definitely prefer having a break from temporary owners at night. Besides, the couch wasn’t the most comfortable place to spend a night on. What then? Come to one of the other three? He could do it but how he would explain it? “Hey, can I sleep here? My room is haunted. Don’t worry, I won’t take a lot of space.” No, it doesn’t make sense. Although it would work on Logic. Or it could end up with series of questions, about what exactly haunts his room. Probably the other two hearing such a statement also would like to know the details. He didn’t want that.

But maybe it was just his imagination? Or a dream? He nodded off? – His thoughts started to be more begging. He really wanted to calm down but this unbearable, overwhelming silence didn’t let him focus on anything! One day he had tried to make his room soundproof by himself, because he wanted to listen to loud music without being noticed. It worked, but now he’s paid for that, he couldn’t hear sounds coming from the walls because there were none.

Exactly! He relaxed his shoulders a little, as they were tied up until now. He turned the music on and the problem disappeared. Surely, all these things were imaginative production. Lately his imaginative had tendency to be more overactive. He suspected Prince was to blame for this, but still he couldn’t prove it.

He sat more comfortably and in mind chose a song, which definitely would help him in a sort of way. He wanted to get up when… this exact song started playing from suddenly switched on radio.

 _It wasn’t turn on before… No, you can’t think that way, don’t let panic get to you, it was a coincidence, you sat down on remote c…_ Remote control was on the shelf, right next to the radio, buttons up. Nothing pressing on it. It was too much.

Anxiety jumped to his feet. He was not going to stay in this room for a minute longer. The room was cursed! For sure! Or haunted by a ghost or something else. Roman could’ve brought something accidentally from dream zone, anything. Never mind. Anxiety decided, that he wouldn’t sleep there tonight. Even if that meant he had to sleep in Prince’s room. It would’ve almost certainly ended up on arguing or whatever and neither of them could rest, but it was always better than being likely possessed!

As soon as he reached this conclusion he heard the click of the lock.

\- No – he said, breathless. – No, no, no, no, nonono, NO! – he ran to the door to make sure that his suspicion was right. It was. The door was locked. And didn’t have a lock. None of them had a lock in their door. It was impossible to separate from the others with more than just door. Locks didn’t exist because it would mean that you can separate yourself from other personalities or someone can close you up. Brain couldn’t let that happen, it would cause too much turmoil.

And now what? Door was closed. The impossible thing has happened, great! This ghost, spell, curse, or whatever, is more powerful than basic rules governing this area! Anxiety didn’t only feel an impending panic, he really started to panic. How could he escape from here?! Window? No way, he had no idea if he’d survive the fall. More so, that he didn’t know whether a personality can die from falling from a height. Sometimes they get a flu, especially Logic in cold moths, but was dying from breaking too many bones or bleeding out possible? He chose not to verify.

Calm music raised a bit. Wonderful, what’s next? Anxiety walked away from the door and curled in the center of the room. He was trying to calm his breathing and himself. Locked room isn’t that big a tragedy, right? Maybe someone will come for him and they’ll notice what happened. Or they won’t come, nobody will find him, he’ll be forgotten, he’ll die here of starvation or thirst, his remains will be eaten by the mites and other animals living in dust, in him, in carpets, everywhere. Nobody will care about his disappearance, in a few years they will find his bones when they’ll want to make storeroom bigger, and they’ll conclude that he is just some forgotten skeleton from an anatomical laboratory.

Suddenly he heard a loud scrapping sound. He froze in place. Slowly, like in horror movies, he looked back. His bed moved from its place next to the wall and was standing right behind him. This was enough! He couldn’t even focus on panic in this specific situation because something new HAD TO happen, yes? He stood up and backed away to door blindly trying to reach a knob. Wanting to give away the panic boiling somewhere he started to tug out the door handle with strange hope that maybe after 10 or 20 times the lock would let him out.

\- Anxiety? – he heard a voice from behind the door. For the first time in his life he felt overwhelming joy hearing Prince’s voice.

\- What's the matter – he tried keep his voice fearless and it almost worked as there was neither feeling or intonation.

\- Something happened? Why are you pulling the handle?

\- How could you guess, I’m pulling the handle because my door is locked. And I have locked door because my room was literally cursed or possessed and imprisoned me. Now get me out of here! – at the end of the scream his voice broke.

\- If you want my help don’t growl at me – Prince sound offended. It was the last thing he needed.

\- Princey, don’t you dare put my patience to the test because I’ll will haunt you after death.

\- Right, right – Roman gave up continuing the conversation, took a deep breath and stepped back to prepare to break down the door. And…

\- Wait. It’s impossible.

\- What?!

\- You can’t haunt me after death because it would also mean Thomas’ death, that is, all of us.

\- PRINCEY!

\- Okay, what’s going on kiddos? Why are you so loud? – Morality’s cheerful voice came from behind the door.

\- Anxiety shut himself in room so I want to break down the door.

\- I didn’t shut myself! The door is locked. This room is, the h… - he stopped himself. Say what you like, but behind the door stood Morality so it was better not to swear. – It’s cursed!

\- How is it locked? Door don’t even have a lock. Anxiety, most likely you have something blocking the hinges. – Unexpectedly he heard Logic’s voice. He didn’t know that he was there.

\- Listen – he paused, taking a deep breath. – Nothing is blocking the hinges, not shut, only this cursed room holds me. Open the lock. Anyhow. – He pulled a few more times the handle. Of course, door stayed locked.

\- Listen, Anxiety, maybe you should treat it more gently? – Morality suggested.

\- You’re kidding.

\- Yes, I don’t think that treating the door more gently, its handle to be precise, would affect its opening capability.

\- You have no idea about door’s feelings. Look, I’m sure it would work. – Morality grabbed the handle, Anxiety stepped away from door. Lock opened, he could see the other three standing in the hall. He froze for a moment before running out from the room as fast as he could. He stopped just because Prince stood on his way and caught him.

\- Hey! Calm down Anxiety – said Roman, relieving him of his embrace.

\- I’m not going back there!

\- Why specifically? – asked Logic, adjusting his glasses.

\- Like I said before, this room is cursed. It’s living of its own! And I get irresistible impression that – he looked at the Prince. – It’s Your Fault.

Roman at first wanted to deny, but he hesitated and thought for a while.

\- It’s possible – he started, but Anxiety don’t let him finish.

\- I knew it! Dude, what have you done? What did I do to you? Why you decided to curse my room?

\- I didn’t want to curse it! It was a good spell, it should’ve…

\- Good? Good?! It imprisoned me! Do you think this is good? – Anxiety began thinking about it seriously. Does Prince really hate him? Princey is the part responsible for creativity, he basically IS creativity, so he has acting skills as good as Thomas’. Therefore, maybe he could hide real hate? He’s just admitted to casting a spell, so maybe he wanted to get rid of Anxiety from the area for some time…

\- Hey, hey, Anxiety don’t overreact. I’m sure that everything will clear up soon. – Morality snapped him away from that train of suspicions.

\- Please, tell us what exactly your room started doing. – Logic looked at Anxiety with a sign of curiosity deep in his eyes. Even if he wanted to deny it, they know that he loves to broaden his knowledge and get to know new facts he could connect and, thanks to that, find a cause.

Prince resigned from trying to explain what spell should do, and he let his opposite side speak.

Being a bit calmer, Anxiety could in turn explain what was going on. He decided to skip most conclusions resulting from panic and he recapped whole situation in few sentences.

\- Wait, what exactly did you think when the door closed? – asked Logan when he finished. Anxiety looked at him carefully avoiding eye contact with Roman.

\- I guess I wouldn’t sleep in this room and I could in desperation go to Prince’s room even if it may end badly?

\- OH! – squeaked Morality.

All of them looked at him with astonishment.

\- What? – murmured Anxiety.

\- It’s cute!

\- What? – interrupted Logan.

\- Anxiety! Your room is caring for you! – he said it like it would be the most obvious thing in the world. – It’s sweet. It wanted to do you a favor, calm you down, provide some fresh air and stop you from making hasty decision about the place of your rest!

\- It would even match with the effect of spell – added Roman. – I didn’t expect that it would affect only your room.

\- Princey. Fix this.

\- Why? It’s so sweet that your room cares of you so much – Prince couldn’t let occasion for teasing go.

\- You’re kidding, right? Didn’t you hear about “overly caring”? It’s unhealthy. Reverse this spell. I prefer when my furniture are not trying to make me comfortable. By themselves.

\- You could get used to it.

Anxiety gave him a look. It gave Roman creeps.

\- WOOF! – Row ran between them, happily wagging her tail. Morality immediately started petting her and Anxiety vacantly pat her head.

\- I wouldn’t. I’m going for a walk with Row. You, at that time, turn my room back into an inanimate being.

He leaned down, letting Row lick him on face (although he tried to make Row not lick his eyeshadow) and drew the attention of the dog. They went to the living room.

\- Don’t you think Anxiety is getting along with her very well? – asked Morality. It was hard to disagree so Roman and Logic nodded only. Afterwards, even if nobody said anything, they split to their stuff. Roman to find counter spell, Logic to his room and Morality to decorating some greeting cards with torn-out cats. Whatever it was supposed to be.


End file.
